


Bullied

by AlexisSkyler



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSkyler/pseuds/AlexisSkyler
Summary: Tony is Gibbs's real teenage son. For a case Gibbs gets temporarily moved to New Orleans and they move in with Pride. Things don't go great for Tony though who gets bullied at his new school but tries to hide it from Pride and Gibbs. Will they notice Tony's injuries or will they be to caught up in the case too see behind the mask Tony has put up?





	1. Chapter 1

Bullied-chapter 1

Tony slowly pulled the T-shirt over his head with his uninjured right hand, wincing when the fabric brushed against the big scrape on his shoulder. After one look in the mirror Tony was more than certain his Dad would kill him if he ever saw it. Scratch that, he'd kill him if he ever found out he didn't tell him about it.

The move to Uncle Pride in New Orleans had been hard. His father had been assigned temporarily to the New Orleans team for a big case that clearly needed some extra power. And since his father was moving, so was he. No matter how hard he had pleaded. In the beginning everything had gone great. Or as good as expected. For all of five minutes that was. Then his classmates had realized what an athlete he was which hadn't sat well with the star athletes in the school. When Tony in gym class had made more goals than all of them together, war was declared.

The first week hadn't been so bad, mostly comments and a few pushes. When they realized that Tony wasn't scared that easily, everything escalated. Suddenly the pushes were with full force and getting slammed into the school lockers was his new normal. So was getting his lunch in his face during lunch and hard unnecessary tacklings whenever they played a sport in gym class.

Tony looked at his back again and winced. The scrape was bigger than he expected and looked kinda nasty. Turning a little more he could see the not so invisible bruises from earlier that week. Gibbs would without a doubt be able to determine that this wasn't one single incident. Tony sighed deeply, but hurriedly grabbed a jacket when he saw the time: 15.45. His Dad was expecting him at the office any minute. His Dad trusted him, it wasn't that. Gibbs just thought it would be safer and nicer for Tony to spend the evenings at the office and then the three of them could ride home together, than Tony spending all free time alone at his Uncle's house. Tony looked down at his swollen and bruised wrist and made a quick decision to choose a long sleeved T-shirt instead, that way he could also compress the wrist with bandage. Hopefully neither his Dad nor uncle Pride would notice anything. Actually he was pretty sure they wouldn't since they up until now at least had been too lost in the case to notice anything going on with him.


	2. Suspisions

"Hey Tony, King and your Dad are still out, there is coffee in the kitchen though. Do not disturb us 'Important Stuff' " Lasalle teased lightly. Using his new nickname for Tony: important stuff, referring to Tony being looked after and loved by Gibbs, Chris and Pride. He was pretty much guarded 24/7 by three very special agents which made him look more like an VIP than a normal teenage boy.

"Nice to see you too Chris" Tony grimaced and turned towards Patton: "has he been like this all day?"

"Even worse."

"Nice to see that I have your support."

"Always,. Hey Tony do you want to stick around?"

"No, I'll be fine, but thanx."

"You sure, bro?" Lasalle asked trying to read Tony's facial expression.

"Yeah, Dad will kill me if I don't have my homework finished before he gets here."

"Good choice son." Gibbs voice rang out as he and Pride walked into the office. Gibbs walked straight to Tony and lightly kissed the top of his head clearly distracted. But unfortunately for Tony not distracted enough to miss how Tony held his left arm in an unnatural position or the slight shift of position when he thought Gibbs wasn't looking. He held Pride's gaze for a few seconds. Neither one had missed it.

"Chinese or chili?" Pride asked Tony the same evening.

"Thanks but I was just gonna shower and then go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong Tony?" Pride asked.

"Everything is fine Uncle Pride"

"Are you sure son?" Gibbs asked, stopping his son in his tracks with a light grip around his right shoulder.

"Way to overreact Dad, I'm fine." Gibbs face showed clearly that he didn't believe hin.

"D'ad", Tony whined when Gibbs didn't even for a second lightened the grip around his uninjured shoulder. "I'm not one of your suspects. Uncle Pride help me here."

"Sorry kid but your dad is right, something is up with you" Pride said firmly and joined Gibbs and Tony effectively cutting of any escape routes. Tony debated quietly. If he told them he got hurt during football practice, they would want Loretta to take a look at him, but if he didn't tell them anything he would most likely be trapped here all night. Coming to a decision he choose a half lie.

"Okay, okay. There is this really clumsy guy in school who tripped and grabbed my locker causing me to fall to the ground in front of this really cute girl I was thinking about asking out." 

"Did you get hurt Tony?

"I'm onlya bit sore Dad." He plastered on his most innocent smile and turned towards Pride. "You should have seen it Uncle Pride, she was laughing at me." Tony pouted to emphasize his story.

"Are you sure that's the storyTony?" Pride asked not fully convinced.

"This case is really making you guys seeing ghosts everywhere" Tony smiled his most charming smile.

Sighing deeply Gibbs wondered if it was possible that they made a hen out of a feather. Maby this case was truly getting to him. He sighed once more and decided after a look at Pride to leave it until the morning.


End file.
